


Meant to be Yours

by Chlorophoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlorophoenix/pseuds/Chlorophoenix
Summary: Going after the guy that wants to protect you? Good idea! Going after the unhinged guy that will murder someone to "protect" you? Now Gavin's in trouble. I was listening to this song for 2 weeks and now I have to write this to absolve myself of my sins. I'm having a swell time with this one shot, maybe it'll turn into a multi-chapter project?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this was inspired by The Heathers. If you're interested in me continuing this story, let me know!

Unable to see him, Ray can't judge how desperate Ryan is getting.   
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm helping you. That's what you wanted, right? I want us to be together too!"  
"No. No, this won't help either of us. Please, Ryan. Can't you see that?"  
The need to get away outweighs his terror as Ryan gets more and more agitated. Spotting the rope left over from their experiment, Ray grabs it. What a fitting end to this, using what brought them together in the first place.


End file.
